


Flames of the Past

by Movielover52



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Injury, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sorta Not So Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Claire O'Moore has been told that she is to be the Baudelaire children's next guardian. As a fellow volunteer who worked close with their parents, she will do whatever she can to keep Violet, Klaus, and Sunny safe. Of course, with the children comes trouble by the name of Count Olaf. Old memories, both good and bad, resurface the moment Olaf appears in Claire's life once more to pursue to the children.Takes place after the Miserable Mill.





	1. Ducunt Volentem Fata, Nolentem Trahunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about an oc of mine. Wasn't going to happen until some discord friends encouraged...thanks y'all >.> <33333.  
> I've never read the books besides the first and last one, so I will mostly be following the Netflix Series. However, I plan to read some of the wiki to use in creating some of the backstory in the flashback chapters. Tags may be added, and active warnings subject to change, but I will let you all know if that happens. Enjoy!

   _A figure of a man stood before her, but he was extremely blurred. Yet, he seemed so familiar that she didn't even flinch when his rough fingers gently caressed her face. She could make out a smile on his face; a smile that she had come to fin_ _d beauty in while others saw_ _unpleasantness_ _. The room they were in was bright and warm._  

 _Suddenly, she was in the all too familiar_ _library in an all_ _too_ _familiar_ _headquarters. It was dark in the_ _library_ _, and she looked around to find somebody, but there was not a soul in sight. She also felt a coldness deep within her body, and there was this sense of impending doom._  

 _A fire suddenly ignited and began to spread its way around the room, and she tried to get out but couldn't move. The smell of smoke was strong, and it was hard to breathe. She felt trapped as a large shadowy figure inched its way toward he_ _r—_  

     Claire opened her eyes and was greeted by the morning light that filtered through the window. She looked over at a nearby clock hanging on the wall near her and saw that it was nearly seven-thirty. She groaned and just laid there for a couple of minutes.  

     However, she couldn’t remain in bed for long, because the Baudelaire orphans were due to arrive in about an hour. A banker by the name of Mr. Poe had called her the night before to inform her that she had been next in line to become the children's new guardian. 

     The thought of the impending moment of having to take care of children caused Claire's heartbeat to speed up, and she unconsciously bit her thumbnail. 

     She reluctantly got out bed and trudged toward the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror. She had a hard time sleeping the night before, and it was evident in the bags under her eyes. Her skin was paler than normal, and it caused the bags to look more noticeable. Her wavy, brown hair was disheveled. 

     With a sigh, she stepped into the shower and turned on the water. The initial cold water helped to make her more awake. Soon after, the hot water came rushing down, and she took a few minutes to warm herself up. 

     After Claire was done, she stepped out the shower and dried herself off with a towel. She brushed her hair and got dressed. Afterward, she walked toward the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. She looked over an old newspaper about the Baudelaire fire. Her heart sank a bit when reading that fire had taken the lives of Bertrand and Beatrice Baudelaire. 

     For safety reasons, Claire tended to keep herself isolated, with a small town located a couple of miles away. She had not gotten a hold of a newspaper often, so she was not sure where the children were until now. 

     Truth be told, she hadn't met up much with the other members of the V.F.D. in the past several years. There were several colleagues that she had still kept in contact with every now and then. The Baudelaires were some of the few that she had talked to the most frequently. 

     Claire wondered why she was getting custody of the children all of a sudden. She knew the Baudelaires would entrust one of them with the protection with their children, but she had expected someone like Josephine to be better suited to take care of them. There was a feeling that something had happened. 

     Though, if something had happened to someone like Josephine, then Claire wondered who could have been formidable enough to overpower Josephine. A gut feeling made her suspicious. 

     No matter, Claire had prided herself at always being prepared should trouble arise. The Baudelaire children were going to be safe with her Claire was sure. 

     Claire finished her breakfast and went to brush her teeth. She waited around while keeping an eye on the clock. Suddenly, she heard a buzz coming from near the front door. It meant that someone was at the gate out front. She walked over and pressed the button to talk to the visitor. 

     "Who is it?" Claire asked. She knew that it was most likely Mr. Poe with the children, but one could never be too careful. 

     "I'm Arthur Poe with Mulctuary Money Management. I am here to put the Baudelaire orphans under your care," Mr. Poe answered, in an animated voice.  

     It was time. Claire pressed another button that opened the gate. She unlocked the front door and went outside. Ahead, she saw the car pass by the gate. The gate was about ten feet tall with spiked tips, and there were walls that surrounded the small plot of land.  

     The car approached closer to the house before stopping. An older man in a suit and three children stepped out of the car. Claire saw that the oldest girl had long, brown hair with bangs, the boy also had brown hair and was wearing glasses, and the youngest looked no older than a year. They all looked weary. 

     "Good morning, Claire O'Moore, I'm Arthur Poe from—" Mr. Poe began to greet Claire. 

     "Mulctuary Money Management, you've already told me," Claire said. 

     "Yes, well, these are the orphans that will be under your care. I must inform that that they have an enormous fortune left behind by their parents, but it will only be given to them when Violet comes of age," he informed Claire. Claire raised an eyebrow. 

     "I don't remember being interested enough to ask about any fortune, but thank you for that piece of information," Claire told him. 

     Mr. Poe looked the children, and they took a small step forward to introduce themselves. 

     "I'm Violet, and this my brother Klaus and my little sister Sunny," Violet informed. Claire noticed how the girl sounded tired, but there was a hint of hope in her voice. 

     "Ah, yes, your parents have mentioned a thing or two about you all," Claire said. "I suppose you all want to come inside." 

     "I need to head back to the bank," Mr. Poe stated. He handed a business card to Claire and turned toward the children. "Now, I know your previous guardians didn't work out, but I assure you that you're in good hands. Now, if you need me, then call me anytime. My number is on the card." 

     "Wait, what do you mean the previous guardians didn't work out?" Claire inquired, before Mr. Poe could get back into his car. 

     "Well, we have had some run-ins with a man named Count Olaf, who has sworn to get his hands on the Baudelaire fortune. The children claim that he always shows up in these ridiculous disguises, but don't worry it won't be long until he is brought to justice!" Mr. Poe answered. Claire widened her eyes as her heart sank upon hearing that name. She recovered from her shock quickly and hoped no one noticed. Mr. Poe opened the door to his car. "Now, I really must be going." 

     Mr. Poe got into his car and turned it on. Claire stood there as she watched the car speed off until it was no longer visible. So, Count Olaf is back once again. It couldn't be possible for him to figure out where they were. However, she knew better than to underestimate that man. Olaf was not above anything if it meant getting what he wanted. 

     Claire snapped out of her thoughts and went inside. She entered her house and shut the door once the children were inside. She closed the gate and directed her focus toward the children. 

     She was alone now with children but was unsure as to what she should do next. She stared at them, and they stared back. After an awkward couple of minutes, she spoke up. 

     "I'm sorry, I never thought I would end up taking care of children. However, I will do my best, for your parents' sake," Claire told them. 

     "Aunt Claire, do you know our parents?" Klaus asked. 

     "Yes, they were great people, and I was fortunate enough to know them," Claire answered. "Also, you can just call me Claire." 

     "They never mentioned you before, or Monty or Josephine. Yet, it seems as if you all know each other," Klaus said. 

     "Really? They never mentioned us or what they do?" Claire questioned.  

     Sure, they were young, but she was surprised that their parents never so much as had mentioned her or anyone's names. The children shook their heads, and Sunny spoke in her infant language. 

     "What my sister means is that we've been trying to figure out these secrets surrounding our parents," Violet explained. 

     "I'm a little surprised that they had not mentioned anything, but I'm sure they had their reasons for keeping everything cryptic. That is the nature of our organization after all," Claire assured them. They only looked at her expectantly. "Cryptic means mysterious and secretive." 

     "We know what cryptic means," Klaus informed. 

     "Right, I'm sorry. Your parents did say that you loved to read, so I guess you know a lot of words," Claire said. She looked at Violet. "They said you had an affinity for inventing things. Though, I haven't had the chance to hear much about you, Sunny." 

     "She's excellent at biting things," Violet explained. 

     "Well then, I will make sure she has suitable things to bite," Claire said. She felt like the situation was becoming less awkward. "There's really no point in keeping things secret any longer. Tell you what, I'll give you a bit of a tour of the house, and then we can sit down so I can tell you all that you want to know." 

     Violet and Klaus nodded their heads and smiled at each other. Claire showed the kitchen, which had a medium sized fridge, and there was even an island counter. Next was the dining room, which had a short table that could seat six people. There was a candle in the middle next to a vase of flowers.  

     Next, was the parlor, which had a long couch and two armchairs on each side. In front of them, was a fireplace. She took them to her library, which was decent sized. There was a shelf that was only half full, and Claire assured Klaus that he was free to obtain any books of interest that he found during trips to town. 

     Claire then took them upstairs to show them their shared room, which consisted of a desk with a small shelf above it, closet on one side, and two beds.  

     "It's pretty bare, but hopefully after some time, you can give the room some personality," Claire told them, with a smile. 

     "It's more than enough thank you," Violet said, happiness in her voice. 

     The left the children's new room and pointed to another door. She informed them that it led to her study room. They all went back downstairs to the parlor and sat down. 

     "Before I begin, I must know did Olaf really take down both Monty and Josephine?" Claire asked. Violet and Klaus nodded. "How? They were formidable members especially Josephine." 

     "Well, he had help from his acting troupe, and he was wearing these disguises," Klaus explained. 

     Claire creased her brow. First, she couldn't believe that Olaf had an acting troupe to act as his henchmen.  

     _Of course, he's still trying to be an actor._  

     She kept herself from rolling her eyes at the thought of it. What was really shocking to hear was that they could be fooled by someone is a costume, by Olaf of all people. Either he had gotten more proficient as an actor or the others have gone past their prime. 

     "Just what were these disguises that had them fooled," Claire asked, in a serious tone. 

     Both Violet and Klaus began to describe all the personas Olaf used. 

     "Woah, woah, you're telling me that they were easily tricked by the very items found in the disguise kit?" Claire questioned. The children shrugged as if they didn't know how to answer. She placed a hand over her mouth as she got lost in thought. 

     With Josephine, Claire guessed it was understandable since the last she heard from Josephine was when her husband died. The others must have really lost their touch if they couldn't recognize their own disguises. 

     "Do you think you can tell us more about our parents?" Violet asked, interrupting Claire from her thoughts. 

     "Right, I'll start by telling you that your parents, Monty, Josephine, I, and many others were a part of a secret organization that is called the Volunteer Fire Department, or the V.F.D. for short," Claire explained. She informed them of the purpose of the organization and what the members would typically do. "Each member has the initials tattooed on their left ankle." 

     She leaned down and lifted up her pant leg to reveal her V.F.D tattoo. She heard the baby exclaim something. 

     "What Sunny means is that we've seen that tattoo on Olaf. We thought it was an eye," Violet said. 

     "Yes, that's the clever design of it, but if you look closely, you'll see each letter," Claire told them. She pointed to each letter. "V-F-D." 

     "Wait, then how come Count Olaf has one?" Klaus inquired. 

     Claire leaned back into her chair and bit her lip. The answer to his question caused so many memories to come rushing back. Some were pleasant, and some were a bit more undesirable. 

     "It's obvious isn't it?" Claire asked, rhetorically. The children only looked at her still puzzled, and she sighed. "It's because he was once a member of V.F.D." 

     She hadn’t seen anyone's eyes grow as wide as the Baudelaire children's eyes did. Everyone just sat in silence for a few moments. 

     "Our parents worked with Olaf?" Klaus asked, disbelief in his voice. 

     "Oh yes, and for many years too. We were all good colleagues, or so we thought," Claire replied. "Then there was that fateful night at the opera. A tragedy occurred, betrayals happened, and the organization had completely split soon after. You there was a schism that had been forming for years, and it created two sides in the organization: the fire-fighting side and the fire-starting side." 

     Claire had thought of that night several times, and each time she contemplated what she could have done differently. Perhaps, she should have paid more attention to what was going on the other side of her and stop Beatrice from taking the sugar bowl. Maybe, she could have persuaded Beatrice to convince Esme at a later point. Better yet, convince them to use something esle to contain the sugar. That damn bowl just had to be so important. 

     It had always pained Claire to ponder about what could have been. If only certain events happened differently. She tried to forget about it, but it always managed to get to the forefront of her mind every now and then. Her heart ached slightly at the desire to go back to those times when she was surrounded by everyone and going on dangerous adventures. 

    Claire snapped out of her own reflections and leaned forward. 

     "Whatever you may learn about the lives of your parents and the organization just know that they were remarkable people who loved you," Claire assured. "You may find that I might not be the best at being a guardian. However, I will promise you that I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I owe it to them." 

     Claire gave a weak smile and stood up. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was ten minutes until noon. 

     "Time sure does fly by fast sometimes doesn't it?" Claire asked, rhetorically. It was her attempt to try and lighten the mood. "I best go and make lunch for us. How does chicken soup sound?" 

     Violet and Klaus agreed that soup would be lovely, and Sunny gave an intelligible noise, which Violet clarified that she wanted some carrots too. 

     Claire smiled at them and went to the kitchen to begin preparing the meal. As she was adding in the ingredients to the pot, she wondered just how long it would be until she had to come face to face with Count Olaf.


	2. In Omnia Paratus

     They talked about random subjects as they ate, and Claire shared one or two stories about the children's parents. They asked her what she does for a living, and she told them that she studied ornithology, which meant the study of birds. When they were almost done with their meal, Claire steered the conversation to a more serious matter. 

     "I was wondering if you could tell me about what you went through since you were placed in Count Olaf's care?" Claire asked. Violet and Klaus looked at each other. "You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it. You children have gone through so much, so I was just curious." 

     "It's okay," Violet replied. "It would be nice to have an adult who will listen to us." 

     Violet and Klaus told Claire a detailed account of their journey from the wedding attempt to the leeches. Claire silently mourned for the loss of Monty and Josephine. They had just finished recounting their time at the mill when Claire leaned back in her chair. 

     "That is just, wow," Claire said in disbelief. She wondered how Mr. Poe failed to believe the children when they said Captain Sham was Olaf after having witnessed Olaf's disguise at Monty's place. She shook her head. "I would like you all to follow me." 

     She stood up, and the others did so as well. They left the dining room, and Claire led them to the library. She stood in front of a wall that had vertical paneling.  

     "A section of this wall is a secret entrance to a tunnel. I have this picture attached to the wall, so it's easy to find," Claire informed. She pressed hard against part of the wall, and it moved inwards. She slid it to the left to reveal a dark passageway, and there was a lantern on the ground a foot away. "When you enter just slide and push the wall back into place. It's almost a mile-long walk, but it leads to a small building with a car and other necessary items." 

     "Do you think anyone will be able to discover this tunnel?" Violet asked. 

     "We'll be long gone if they do," Claire responded. "If you hear me say 'watch the birds fly,' then I'm telling you to escape through here. There's a hatch you come out of, so close and lock it. Wait an hour and a half for me, if you hear someone knock five times like this, then it's me." 

     She demonstrated the knocking code she will use. 

     Knock-knock-knockknockknock. 

     "What happens if you don't show up?" Klaus questioned, sounding a bit concerned. 

     "Violet, you don't happen to know how to drive do you?" Claire asked. Violet shook her head. "There is a phone there and number inside a drawer. You will get into contact with another volunteer named Jacquelyn. She will help you out." 

     When she was done explaining the escape route, she grabbed the picture to pull the wall back into place. 

     "In the event that I get cornered, and you have a chance to escape, then leave me," Claire told them. "Understood?" 

     "But—" Klaus began to object, but Claire interrupted him. 

     "No, trying to save me will only put you three at risk. It's my job to protect you not the other way around. Okay?" Claire told them. They hesitantly nodded. She went over to a shelf and pulled out a large book. "Well, I need to finish compiling my notes into something that is coherent. In the meantime, feel free to wander the house, and you can read this to pass the time." 

     She gave them a book titled  _The Incomplete History of Secret Organizations_  and walked off to her study. 

     Her study room was filled with a couple of piles of books. There was a desk on the other side of the room. On the desk, was a notebook and scattered paper. The walls had pictures and diagrams of many types of birds. In a corner, was a fake skeleton of a  _Pseudochelidon_ _sirintarae_ , a White-eyed river martin. 

     She sat down and began to transcribe her notes. A fellow ornithologist by the name of Oliver Messan had recently discovered a new species in India. A couple of months ago, Claire had traveled there to study the environment, eating and mating habits, migration patterns, etc. She and Oliver had been sharing their findings with each other.  

     This species appears to be closely related to the Golden-naped Finch only it is slightly larger. They are white with the top of their head being blue. However, the females have a black spot on their chest and are slightly bigger than the males. 

     There isn't a name yet for this species, but Claire hopes to find a suitable name soon. 

     Hours had passed when Claire was finally done. She looked at the clock and realized it was about time for dinner. She got up and went down to the kitchen.  

     In the kitchen, she brought out some pasta noodles and other ingredients to make some cracio e pepe. While the noodles were boiling, she chopped up some carrots and steamed some broccoli. 

     After thirty minutes, the food was ready. Claire left the kitchen to go find the children. She found Sunny crawling toward the kitchen and picked her up. 

     "I guess you're wondering about food huh?" Claire asked. Sunny replied in a language that only her siblings understood. "I'm going to guess that's a "yes," come on let's go get your siblings." 

     Claire wasn't surprised to find them in the library. Klaus was concentrating on a book, and Violet seemed to have found some various items and was creating some sort of device. 

     "Hey, I have dinner ready if you all are hungry," Claire informed.  

     Violet and Klaus stopped what they were doing and followed Claire to the dining room. Claire served dinner, and they all sat down. 

     "So, Klaus, what were you reading?" Claire inquired. She guessed getting familiar with their interests and being more involved is what guardians do. 

     "Oh, uh, I was reading a collection of poems by Edgar Allan Poe," Klaus replied. 

     "Really? He's one of my favorite poets. One of my favorite works of his is "Annabel Lee." What do you think of his work?" Claire asked. She remembered fondly of those stolen moments where she would share her love of these poems with someone.  

     "Well, I think it's very... grim," Klaus replied. Claire laughed. 

     "Yes, such tones are mainly what he's known for, but I find some his poems to be tragic yet beautiful," Claire said. She turned her focus to Violet. "I saw that you were building something. What was it exactly?" 

     "Oh, I was coming up with an idea to help collect mail. I noticed that you must have to walk all the way out there to get your mail. I hope that's all right," Violet explained. 

     "That's more than all right, thank you, Violet," Claire said, sincerely. She smiled at Violet, and Violet smiled back. Claire looked at Sunny. 

     "I hope you managed to find something to bite on?" Claire asked. Sunny replied with a garbled noise. 

     "She said that she found some pieces of wood outside and made some small wooden figures," Violet explained. 

     "You have quite the talent, Sunny. Perhaps, on my next trip into town, I could get some paint and we could paint the wooden figures and place them around the house?" Claire asked. Sunny made another noise, and Violet explained that it meant a "yes." "I take it you finished reading the book on V.F.D. There's a headquarters in the Mortmain Mountains that is considered the second-to-last place. It could answer questions you didn't even know you had." 

     "Our parents said they planned to take us to Mortmain Mountains one day," Klaus said. 

     "It seems as if they planned to teach you three all about us after all," Claire commented. "I can take you three up there if you all would like. I must warn you that your lives could get more complicated if you learn more secrets." 

     The children looked at each other for a moment. 

     "We would like to learn all that we can about our parents," Violet said. Claire nodded her head a bit upon hearing Violet's reply. The three of them reminded her so much of their parents. 

     "Well then, how about we move onto something more fun?" Claire asked. She got up and began to gather the plates. "I have this card game I acquired some time ago, and I would like to play it with you all. If any of you are interested in card games." 

    Once the dishes were cleaned, the four of them sat down in the parlor, and Claire began to teach them the rules. They played for a couple of hours, and the house was filled with laughs. Claire realized that this was the most fun she had in a long time. She missed being around others, and a part of her wished that she hadn't been a coward and secluded herself the way she did. 

     When she went to bed, she desired for another night like this one. 

~~\-----------------~~

     It was around midday when Claire heard a buzz coming near the front door. She found it odd because she was not expecting anyone. She walked over the front door, and the buzzing got excessive. Claire rolled her eyes as she pressed the button to talk to them. 

     "Hello?" Claire asked. There was a moment of silence, and Claire got a little impatient. "Hello?" 

     "Hello, madam, my name is Jenson Robinson, and I'm a fellow orthodontist," a male voice said. The person on the other end had a terrible British accent.  

     "You mean ornithologist, because there are no orthodontists here, sir," Claire replied. She wondered what the deal was with this man. 

     "Yes, that's what I said," Jenson responded. 

     "Okay... what are you doing here?" Claire questioned.  

     "One of your associates recommended I come visit you to talk about birds. I love birds," Jenson explained. 

     "Who? Did Oliver Massen send you?" Claire inquired. 

     "Yes, that's right," he answered. 

     Claire felt like someone was off about the visitor. She had not gotten any prior notification from Oliver, so the man had to be lying. 

     "The thing is, Messan would have informed me about your arrival, but he didn't. Good day," Claire told him. 

     The intercom buzzed furiously again, and Claire rolled her eyes as she answered. 

     "What?" she asked, extremely annoyed. 

     "I came here to see your work, so I would appreciate it if you would open the gate," Jenson said, slight irritation in his voice.  

     There was a split second where the accent faded, which revealed the Jenson's true voice. It was extremely quick, but Claire noticed it. There was no mistaking who the voice could belong to, and it would explain the horrible accent and obvious lie. 

     If Olaf really was here, then the children were in danger once again. She had to be sure. 

     "All right, give me a moment, and I'll be out to open the gate," Claire told him. 

     She ran up to her study and opened the bottom drawer. There was a pistol buried beneath some folders. Right next to it was a pendant. The pendant consisted of a small crescent with a round blueish-purple glass piece next to the inward curve of the crescent. The chain of the pendant was silver. Her hand hovered over the pendant for a moment before grabbing the pistol. 

     Claire took it out and tucked it behind her back and adjusted her shirt to conceal the pistol. When she ran back downstairs, she saw the Baudelaires standing by the entrance to the parlor.  

     "Stay inside," Claire instructed. She opened the front door and began to walk down toward the gate. 

     As she got closer, she could see a car and man standing right outside it. She stopped about a foot away from the gate and crossed her arms.  

     The man in front of her had a blonde wig that just barely covered the hair beneath, a long blue coat, glasses, and sensible pants. Claire would have to have been blind to not see past the poor disguise. Of course, she immediately recognized Olaf's eyes and that crooked nose. 

     She didn't say anything as she looked at him with a disinterested expression. However, her heart rate quickened, and her palms felt like they were starting to sweat. 

     "If you don't mind, I would like to take at the children— I mean research. I love birds," Olaf said. Claire raised an eyebrow at him. She was about to respond when she heard a shout coming from behind her. 

     "That's Count Olaf!" Violet shouted. Claire turned around and saw a Violet, who was holding Sunny, and her brother run up to her. 

     "I never heard of this 'Count Olaf,' but he sounds very handsome and intelligent," Olaf stated. 

     "Children, this man says he is an ornithologist like me," Claire said, in a calm tone. Violet and Klaus tried to protest, but Clair interrupted them. "I have a pair of binoculars in my study. Why don't you use them and watch the birds fly?" 

     Violet and Klaus looked at each other and hurried back inside. Once she saw them go inside, she turned her attention back to Olaf to help buy them some time. 

     "I know it's you, Olaf," Claire told him. She noticed him appear alarmed, but he quickly recovered. "You can drop the act now." 

     "I'm not this Cou—" Olaf tried. 

     "I'm not playing your games, Olaf. Your terrible costume and equally terrible British accent don't fool me! Now, get the hell off my property!" Claire demanded. 

     Olaf looked a bit dumbfounded but then looked a bit angry. He walked closer until he was inches away from the bars. 

     "I'll have you know that I am a renowned actor. I have received favorable reviews from several small magazines," Olaf stated, his voice back to normal.  

     " _Small_  magazines," Claire emphasized. He looked slightly offended, and she could see him grind his teeth. She felt slightly satisfied. "Go away. I won't tell you again." 

     "Or what?" Olaf asked, defiantly. Claire pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Olaf. He slightly raised his arms in the air but didn't back off. "My dear Claire, we both know you won't pull the trigger. You're too noble." 

     "Oh yeah? How do you know that I haven't changed?" Claire asked. She hated when he would call her bluff. Olaf smiled smugly at her. 

     "It was many and many a year ago," Olaf spoke. His arms moved in an exaggerated gesture. Claire widened her eyes and her hold on the pistol loosened a bit. "In a kingdom by the—" 

     "Don't you dare finish that stanza!" Claire demanded, furiously. Her hand tightly clenched the pistol grip. She couldn't believe the gall Olaf had to quote that poem to her. 

     Her hand wavered as she lowered the gun. Olaf's pompous grin grew wider, and Claire scowled. She moved to the side where she had an unobstructed view of one of the front tires. She aimed the pistol and fired it. She could almost hear the air hissing out of the tire. 

     "No! My car!" Olaf bellowed. He ran to the car and knelt by the tire. 

     "That was a warning shot. When I tell you to leave, you leave," Claire said. She saw Olaf glare at her. She turned around and walked towards the house.  

     Once inside, she slammed the door shut and fell to the floor. All these years, she imagined what she would do if she ever saw him again. She ran through various scenarios in her head and felt like she could face him. However, it felt like all that confidence was washed away the moment she saw his face. 

     Claire collected herself and stood up. She quickly grabbed a bag and went to the kitchen to fill it with as many provisions as she could. When she was done, she hurried to the library and opened the entrance to the secret tunnel. It wasn't until she closed the door that she realized that the children must have taken the lantern.  

     The complete darkness made the tunnel felt like it was miles long. She walked slowly with an arm extended outwards. Finally, she felt the cold metal of the ladder. She slowly climbed up to make sure she didn't hit her head against the latch. When she felt it, she knocked on it. Thirty seconds later, the hatch opened. and she was blinded momentarily by the light. 

     Claire climbed out and closed the hatch. The small building had a car, workbench, a small table, and a couple of small shelves. She hugged the children. She grabbed the keys from the wall and opened the car to place the bag of food in the passenger seat. Next, she opened the trunk and began to place a small suitcase filled with clothes, some tools, some blankets, and whatever else she could fit in the small space. 

     "Where are we going to go?" Violet asked. Claire could hear the anguish in Violet’s voice. "It seems like no matter where we go, he'll always find us." 

     Claire closed the trunk and placed her hands onto Violet's shoulders. 

     "I promised that I will keep you all safe no matter what, and I will," Claire assured her. She went over to the small table and pulled out a map. She placed it on the table and beckoned the Baudelaires over. "Remember how I said that I plan to take you three to the V.F.D. headquarters? Well, it looks like we are visiting there sooner than anticipated." 

     "Where is it? You said it was in the Mortmain Mountains, but all I don't see any markings there besides a stain," Klaus spoke up. 

     "Yes, there is, look," Claire replied. She pointed at the stain. "That's where the headquarters are. All these secrets codes and messages can be a little tricky to decipher, but you three will easily get the hang of it. If you plan to become volunteers yourself that is. Now let's go." 

     Claire pocketed the map and opened the large door that had led outside. They all went inside the car, and Claire hid the pistol in the glove compartment.  Violet, Klaus, and Sunny all sat in the back seat. She turned the car on and backed out. Once out, she put the car in park and exited to close the building’s door. She went back into the car and made her way onto the road. 

     Claire hoped that she would never see Olaf again, but deep down she knew that it wouldn’t be the last time. The children were quiet mostly, and it would be a long drive to the headquarters. It allowed Claire the opportunity to contemplate the road ahead and the path behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got this chapter done so quickly. The next one might take me a couple of weeks to plan and write, so see you all then! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Ab Initio

     I was walking in the hallways of Prufrock Preparatory School heading towards the library when I tripped over something and came falling to the ground. When I looked up, I saw a boy looking down at me with an amused expression. The boy had a crooked nose and one brow instead of two. It was Olaf. 

     Olaf was a year ahead of me. I had seen him around occasionally and heard that he often trips people in the halls and other various acts of delinquency. I got up onto my feet and glared at him angrily. 

     "Hey! you can't go around tripping people!" I exclaimed.  

     "Oh, can't I?" Olaf 

     "It's very rude, and not mention, extremely not funny!" I scolded. I crossed my arms. "You need to stop it." 

     Olaf only rolled his eyes and shoved past me. I continued to glare at him as he disappeared into the crowd of students before walking in the direction of the library.  

     Upon reaching those familiar doors, I open them to see the room mostly empty except for a couple of scattered students. The library was the only quiet place in the school, which was the perfect place to study. Of course, there was also the lovely smell of books that I enjoyed. 

     I went over to the shelves and began searching for something to do my English project on. I was supposed to pick a well-known author and do a presentation on one of their works and construct something from it. The only problem was that I had no idea who I should present on. 

     I scoured the shelves until I happened to come upon a book containing the famous works of a writer named Edgar Allen Poe. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled the book out. When I sat down at a nearby table, I began to read the book. It had a couple of short stories and a few poems. Some were bleak and dark while others had some humor. After some debate, I decided to do my presentation on a poem called "The Raven." So, I began reading and taking notes. 

     Afterward, I went to my dorm and began to create papier-mache of a raven. It took a couple of days to get it right and paint it.  

     I was carrying the papier-mache on my way to English class when I bumped into someone. To my horror, my raven fell to the ground. I quickly picked it up and examined it. Luckily, it wasn't too damaged, but the beak was slightly bent. 

     "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," a boy said. 

     "It's fine," I responded. I looked up and noticed how that the boy was a few inches taller than me and had short dark hair that was neatly combed. 

     "That's a nice raven you have there. Did you make it yourself?" the boy asked. 

     "Uh, yeah, it's for a presentation," I replied. 

     "You know, I'm in the school's drama club, and we could use someone to help create our sets and props," the boy said. 

     "I don't have to participate in any of the play, do I?" I asked. I didn't like the idea of embarrassing myself in front of a lot of people. 

     "Not if you don't want to act, but you can always change your mind later," he said. "So, will you join?" 

     "I'll think about it," I replied. 

     "Lemony Snicket," he introduced. Lemony stuck out his hand. 

     "Claire O'Moore," I stated. I shook his hand. 

~~\--------------~~

     "The play is over before it's even started!" one of the drama members exclaimed. 

     It had been a year since I have joined the drama club, and we have been preparing for a play on Shakespeare's _The Tempest_.  

     Everything was progressing well, but one of our members had suddenly transferred. Now, we had no one to play Ariel. I was busy painting a staff as I listened to them discuss a plan. 

     "Let's not give up just yet, we just need to quickly recruit someone," Lemony said.  

     "Who are we going to find in such short notice? The play is a month and a half away!" said another club member. 

     I stopped painting and began to think of someone who could join. There was only one person who could possibly fit the role. 

     "We could ask Olaf to join us," I joked. The others stared at me. "I mean have you seen the way he acts out sometimes in gym class?" 

     "You're joking right?" a boy said. I shrugged my shoulders. 

     "There's an idea," Lemony spoke. 

     " _You're_  joking right?" the boy said, in disbelief. 

     "Yeah, I was jesting," I said. 

     "You may have a point. I've had classes with him too, so he may just work for the part. Also, it could help keep Olaf from getting into any more trouble," Lemony explained. 

     Olaf in the drama club. The idea made me want to laugh. 

     "Just how do you plan to convince him to participate?" I asked, folding my arms. 

     "Would you be up for the task?" he asked back. 

     "What? Why me?" I questioned, in disbelief. 

     "I just thought that since it was your idea that you might be up for it," he answered. "Please?" 

     "Fine," I agreed, with a sigh. 

     "Thank you, Claire," Lemony said. I mumbled in response. 

     So, I began to think of how I was going to approach Olaf. I could just ask, and if he said no, then I can leave it at that. However, everyone was counting on me, so I needed to at least try. First, I needed to find Olaf. 

     I learned from another student that Olaf liked to hide underneath the bleachers from time to time. As I approached him, I saw that he was sitting on the ground looking around for something.  

     He seemed to have noticed me because he had a look of surprise on his face. It was as if he wasn't used to people showing up here, which wouldn't have surprised me all that much. His expression was soon replaced with a frown. 

     "How did you find my secret hiding spot?" Olaf asked, irritation in his tone. "I specifically chose it so no one could find me." 

     "Oh yes, I really had to use my brain and spent many nights trying to track your spot down. Clearly, no one could have just seen you walk towards your secret spot," I said, sarcastically. 

     "What do you want?" Olaf questioned. He picked up a cigarette butt. 

     "My name is Claire, and I am here on behalf of the drama club to ask you join our group. We have a play coming up, and one of our cast members suddenly left," I explained. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to what I had to say and picked up a cigarette butt. I swiped it from his hand, and he scowled at me. 

     "Hey!" he shouted. 

     "You shouldn't be trying to smoke on school grounds. Now, will you please pay attention?" I asked. He continued to frown at me but didn't answer. I tried to get the words out. "As I was saying, we were wondering if you would like to be in the play." 

     "Why would I want to join you losers in that ridiculous club? I have better things to do with my time," Olaf said. 

     "Yes, I'm sure that hiding out under the bleachers is much more productive," I scoffed. 

     Olaf stood up. 

     "I don't need to sit here and listen to this," he responded, as he walked past me. 

     I much preferred to have asked someone else, and I didn't think that he would work well with the group. However, we were desperate, so I needed to convince him to change his mind. 

     "You know, Ariel is an important part of the play. We just thought that you might have some potential in acting," I coaxed. Olaf stopped walking and turned around to look at her. "Come on, it'll be fun to perform with everyone, and there will be a nice applause from the crowd. Are you sure you won't change your mind?" 

     Olaf looked like he was contemplating for a second but rejected the offer. I sighed at the thought of having to return to the club empty-handed. 

     After the school day was over, the club gathered and some of them discussed a list of names of who else they could ask to join. I was sitting in a chair when the door opened causing us to look at who it was. Olaf came strolling into the room. 

     Lemony looked at me as if they were expecting an answer to his sudden arrival, but I only shrugged in response. 

     "What are you doing here?" someone asked. 

     "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to offer my talents to help you, the poor drama students, out. You're welcome," Olaf explained. 

     "Wow, you actually changed your mind. I was not expecting it," I said. 

     "Well, I do try to be unexpected, Connie," Olaf stated. 

     "Claire," I corrected, flatly. 

     Lemony walked over to Olaf and placed his hand on Olaf's shoulder. 

     "Well, I am glad you changed your mind. We really need the help," Lemony said. He led Olaf closer to the group. "I'm sure you've been told that you're going to play Ariel," 

     "Ah yes, the most important role," Olaf said, pride in his voice. 

     "Not the most important but he is still essential. Here are the lines," a boy said. He handed him a copy of the script. "Try to memorize as much as you can. Rehearsals start tomorrow after school." 

     Countless hours were spent trying to get everything and everyone ready. Initially, Olaf proved himself to be difficult to work with, but we eventually got him to cooperate. He was quick to memorize his lines, but Lemony had some notes on Olaf's performance much to Olaf's annoyance. 

     Olaf has bugged my several times as I tried to focus on creating the sets. He even kept trying to dictate what his costume should look like, which ended with me telling him to stop or else I would make it look as ridiculous as possible. I swore he enjoyed getting a rise out of me. 

     Time had gone by quickly, but we felt like we were ready. 

     It was the night of the play, and things were going relatively well. Though, there were still some instances of people momentarily forgetting their lines. I helped moved set pieces in between acts.  

     Currently, I was backstage watching the play, and Olaf stood next to me. 

     "How important can this Ariel spirit be if he's not on stage the whole time?" Olaf questioned, with a huff. 

     "Just because he's doesn't have as many lines as Prospero, does not mean that he isn't necessary to the story," I explained. 

     I looked at Olaf, who just had his arms crossed, and he didn't seem convinced. I nudged him with my arm. 

     "Come on, you're giving a great performance," I told him. 

     "Well yeah, a child could see that," he said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 

     "You're a bit of pain you know that? Still, we couldn't have done this without you so thanks," I said. I continued to watch the play. 

     The play eventually concluded, and the audience seemed to have enjoyed the performance. All the actors went out onto the stage and bowed. However, Olaf lingered after everyone else exited the stage, so I went out there to drag him backstage. 

     Soon after the play, the drama club got a photo taken. I didn't think that I should have been in the picture since all I had done was work back stage, but of course, Lemony convinced me otherwise. The picture was placed in a display case located in one of the halls of the school. 

     Olaf kept showing up to club meetings, so it seemed that he was an official member. He was a bit annoying at times but was tolerable for the most part. Despite what Lemony said, Olaf would not adhere to school rules, which would land him in some trouble. It earned him some lectures from me and Lemony. 

     I thought that his trouble would get him kicked out of school, but it didn't. He was expelled for other reasons. 

~~\------------~~  

     "I don't need to study. I am perfectly capable of passing the exams on my own," Olaf explained. 

     Exams were coming up, and Olaf's overall grade was at risk. For some reason, I was determined to not let it affect his stay at the school. He had often bugged the hell out of me, but he also grew on me. 

     "I'm sure you are, but it's still better to study just to be sure you pass," I reasoned. 

     "Why do you keep bothering me about this?" Olaf questioned.  

     "Well, because... we're friends now, and everyone in our club would hate to see you get expelled. So, I'm going to help you study," I said. I guessed at this point we were all pretty much friends. 

     "Friends, huh? You sure it's not because you'll miss my good looks?" He jested.  

     The question had me stop in my tracks, and I almost let out a laugh.  

     "Don't flatter yourself. Now, come on," I said, rolling my eyes. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the library. 

     We entered the quiet library and sat down at a table. I took out some notes and made him read them a few times. Meanwhile, I started to create flashcards for each subject, and when he was done reading the notes, I took the pages and quizzed him. 

     He kept getting the answers wrong, and each time he would get frustrated. A couple of times I had to hush him when he had gotten a little too loud. Once or twice, the librarian would give us a look. 

     "This is pointless!" Olaf exclaimed. I shushed him again. "I don't see why I need to be doing this. I know enough to pass the exam." 

     "I'm sure you do, but it doesn't hurt to prepare. Now, how many plays did Shakespeare write?" I asked, holding up another card. 

     "I don't know," Olaf said, sounding bored. "38?" 

     "Correct," I stated.  

     Olaf looked up at me, and smug expression appeared on his face. 

     "Of course, it's correct! I told you I knew enough of this stuff," Olaf said. 

    I rolled my eyes as I smiled and continued helping him study for a few more hours. We stopped when the librarian told us that the library was closing. I gave Olaf the flashcards for him to use to study with for later. 

     "Be sure to keep studying, and don't slack off," I told him. He didn't seem to be paying me much mind. So, I smacked his arm, and his glared at me. "Study the notes. Got it?" 

     "Yeah, yeah," he answered, nonchalant. He rolled his eyes at me. 

     "Good, see you tomorrow," I said. We exited the library, and I went to my dorm room. I worked on some homework and studied my own notes before falling asleep. 

     The exams came and went, and despite all the studying, Olaf's grade still suffered. It had seemed that gym counted 51% of our grades. 

     Perhaps, I should have thought to help him get more physically fit, but I honestly did not think that he would do poorly with his physical activities. Now, it was announced on stage that he was to leave the school for good. 

     What annoyed me was that it was announced it in front of everyone instead of privately in the principal’s office. I could only imagine the humiliation Olaf must have been feeling. 

     I looked over at Lemony and wondered if it meant we would need to find someone else to the drama club or not. It also made me worry about Olaf’s future. I was also sure that getting expelled could horribly affect his future. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

     I ran to catch up to Olaf as he was leaving school grounds for good. I reached him before he got into his dad's car. 

     "It's not fair that physical fitness is worth that much of our grade. You shouldn't have to leave!" I exclaimed, empathy in my voice. 

     "I don't care. I don't need this forsaken school anyways. I am off to do better things!" Olaf declared.  

     "Well, okay, but take care of yourself," I said. I gave him a quick hug. I waved him goodbye and headed back inside. I looked back to see the car drive off, and I thought it would be the last time I would ever see Olaf.


	4. Ad Meliora

     It had been a week since they began their journey to the V.F.D. headquarters. It had felt like years had gone by instead. There had also been a bit of an awkward conversation with the children regarding the pistol Claire had placed in the glove compartment. They had expressed their discomfort about the weapon and Claire's use of it on Olaf's car, and Claire had promised not to bring it out again.  

     They had driven into town to stock up on supplies. Claire was waiting outside a store while the Baudelaire children each picked out an item to buy. Claire was looking over the map to make sure that they were still heading in the right direction. When she was finished, she tucked the map in the back of her pants. She stood up to go and check on the children. 

     She accidentally bumped into someone, and before she could apologize, the words got caught in her throat. The person who stood before her was none other than Count Olaf. He had a look of shock before it was replaced by a fiendish smile. 

     Claire wondered just how in the hell Olaf was here. He had somehow tracked them down, or it was an unlucky coincidence. She wasn't sure, but what she did know was that she needed to get the children to safety. 

     "Well, look who it is," Olaf said. He stepped closer to her, but she didn't budge. She pushed him away from her and tried to walk around him.  

     However, she got pushed back by Olaf and felt her back hit something solid. She looked up behind her to see a large, bald man smiling down at her. Beside the man, stood two elderly pale-faced twins, a person of indeterminate gender, and a man with hooks. This must be the theatre troupe the children mentioned. 

     "If you're here, then the Baudelaires must be nearby," Olaf stated.  

     Just then, Claire saw the door to the store open behind Olaf. The children began to emerge from the building, but Claire couldn't let Olaf notice them. She tried to make a break for it in hopes they remained focus on her. She didn't get far when the bald henchman behind her got a hold of her. She tried to struggle out of his grip and noticed the children were nowhere to be seen.  

     "It's pointless to try and escape. I will have what should have been mine once and for all!" Olaf declared, a little dramatically. 

     "Well, that's debatable," Claire uttered. 

     "Don't get smart with me," he said. He turned around. "Now, where to find those pesky brats." 

     He went to the entrance of the store and entered it. Claire was pushed to follow him into the building, still being held by the bald henchman. Inside, she couldn't spot the children anywhere. She smiled to herself. 

     "Look around, they could be anywhere!" Olaf ordered. Claire looked out the window and saw Klaus and Violet peeking their heads out from behind the car. "I will get my hands on that fortune. There is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me." 

     "Your schemes haven't worked before, so they aren't going to work now. Just end this nonsense," Claire pleaded. Olaf stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned in closer to her ear. 

     "It will this time, Annabelle," he whispered. 

     "Don't call me that!" she spat. He smirked and let go of her. The other troupe members approached them to report back. They mentioned how they hadn't found the children. Olaf began to form a plan with them and expressed annoyance with some of their input.  

     Claire saw that they were distracted, which provided her with the opportunity to escape. She put her hand into her pocket and felt around for her car keys. Once she felt the cold metal, she elbowed the troupe member behind her. When his grip on her loosened, she freed herself from him and bolted out of the store. She hastily took out her keys and unlocked the car. 

     "Get in!" she shouted. They all opened the doors to the car and got in right at Olaf emerged from the store. The doors slammed shut, and Claire locked all the doors. Olaf came marching over, and she started up the engine. Once she made sure that no one was behind her, she slammed the car in reverse just as Olaf pounded at her window. She sped away as quickly as she was able to. 

     For the next couple of hours, Claire kept checking the rear-view mirror to see if they were being followed. There was no one. Eventually, they reached a motel to rest for the night. She bought a room, and after entering it, she tried to pull out the map.  

     However, it wasn't there. Her heart sank as she rushed out to the car to see if it fell out there. It wasn't in the car either. Claire walked back to the room in despair. Either the map had fallen out of her pocket in the store or Olaf had somehow swiped it from her. She could only hope that it had fallen out without Olaf noticing.  

     Claire remembered enough to get them to the mountains, and he sat down in the only chair of the room. She was keeping an eye on the window of their motel room. The curtains were drawn, but Claire was half expecting a silhouette to appear. All was quiet. 

     They were getting close to the wasteland known as the Hinterlands, and from there, the Mortmain mountains. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned her head to see Klaus standing in front of her. Behind him, she noticed, his siblings getting ready for bed. 

     "Hey, Claire, can I ask you something?" Klaus asked. Claire nodded, and Klaus seemed uncertain for a second. "Have our parents... did they ever done anything morally wrong during any of their missions?" 

     "Look, sometimes people might make questionable choices in hopes to do the right thing. That doesn't necessarily mean they are bad," Claire explained, carefully. She leaned back in her chair "All you need to know is that your parents were good people who did their best. Now, it is time to go to bed, all of you. We have yet another long day ahead of us." 

     "How much closer are we to the V.F.D. headquarters?" Violet asked. 

     "With any luck, we can get there by nightfall," Claire answered. 

     With that, all three children got into bed, and Claire took one last look at the window before settling herself on the floor by the bed. There was only one bed, so she opted to sleep on the floor. They all said good night to each other and turned off the lights. 

     Claire and the children woke up early the next morning. They were able to leave rather quickly since they didn't have much luggage on them. They stopped somewhere for breakfast, and then it was hours before they would stop again. 

     The gas tank was less than half-full, and up ahead there was a lonely store called Last Chance General Store. Claire wasn't sure if she should stop here to fill up the gas tank here or wait until they come across another gas station. It might be the only stop for miles, and Claire didn't want to risk it. 

     She pulled up next to the gas pump. 

     "All right, why don't you three use the restroom," she said, as she took out a small bag of money. She took out some coins for herself and gave the rest to the Violet. "Go ahead and buy some food and anything we might need." 

     They all got out of the car, and Clair placed a couple of coins into the coin slot. She grabbed the nozzle, opened the gas cap, and started pumping in gas. After a few minutes, the gas pump started to act weird. 

     "Oh, come on!" Claire exclaimed, in annoyance. The pumped seemed to have stopped working about halfway through. She didn't even get her money's worth. 

     She put the nozzle back onto the pump and went inside. Inside, she saw a sign saying that there was a telegraph machine available. She asked the guy at the counter where it was, which he said was in the back. Claire made a comment about the gas pump before heading to the back. She walked past the children who were looking at various items. 

     When Claire got to the Telegraph, she began to construct a message to send to Jacquelyn. Hopefully, she was still working for Mr. Poe as the children told her. It would be just a quick message to inform her of their destination. Maybe she or someone else would meet them there to help them out. Someone they could trust. 

     When the message was sent, Claire went to the front of the store. She saw the Baudelaires waiting for her with their purchased items. She decided to use the bathroom herself before getting back in the car. After she was done, she met up with Violet, Klaus, and Sunny outside by the car. 

     "Are you all ready?" Claire asked. 

     "Yes," the three responded. 

     "All right, then let's head out," she told them. They got in the car and resumed their long journey. 

      Part of Claire wished that she could disregard the speed limit entirely. She was already going about a couple of miles above it, but she wanted to get this part of the drive over with. However, the children would no doubt notice it. 

     It would have been more bearable if the hinterlands weren't so empty. There was nothing but dirt and the occasional bush. The lack of anything aesthetically pleasing only aided in making Claire feel more tired with driving. She had to take a couple of more brakes than she would have liked to rest a bit. 

     Eventually, the dull colors changed int white. They have finally entered the snowy mountain region. She drove up to a fork in the road with one path leading up the mountain. Claire was trying to figure out which path to take. She had only been to the headquarters once a long time ago, and she had been blindfolded on the way there. 

      She closed her eyes and attempted to recollect what had seen when she had arrived at the headquarters. One memory, she had been standing out on the balcony, but it had been dark out, so it had been a bit hard to see. From what she remembered seeing, it looked like she had seen the side of a mountain. Possibly, she should take the path leading to the base of the mountain to get to the headquarters. 

     Claire hoped she made the right choice because the tank was almost empty. After several minutes, a building came into view. She sighed in relief, as the tank was just about empty. She pulled up next to the building and turned the car off. 

     Everyone got out of the car and went to head inside. When they got to the door, Claire saw that is locked, and the only way to get in was tying in the correct answer to the question. The question on the screen read: 

      _What was the name of Nikolai Karamzin of a peasant girl who falls for a nobleman?_  

     That seemed like the plot of a lot of stories, but the name Nikolai Karamzin did help narrow it down. Still, she hadn't read a whole lot of Karamzin's work, but she needed to figure out the answer. 

      "Why does that name sound familiar?" Klaus asked. 

      "He was a famous Russian author, but I'm afraid that I am not too familiar with his work," Claire replied. 

     "I feel like our parents read us something of his," he said, turning to Violet. 

     "I think so, but I don't remember the name of it," she responded. 

     Claire was anxious. If the answer was wrong, then they would all be locked outside. The chances that Klaus knew the correct name felt low. Still, it was better than no chances. 

     "Go ahead and type the name of it," Claire ushered Klaus. He looked nervous. "Don't worry it will be fine." 

     Klaus proceeded to type in the answer.  

      _Bednaya_ _Liza_  

     She held her breath as they waited to see if it would accept the answer. After a couple of seconds, a small light turned green.  

     "Great job, Klaus," Claire praised, as she patted his shoulder. 

     She opened the doors and entered the building. A wave of nostalgia hit her as she looked around the familiar rooms. The place was a lot emptier than the last time she was here. In fact, it appeared that no one else was there.  Claire hoped her message was received. 

     Claire gave the children a quick tour of the place. She showed them the headquarters' library. She let them browse the bookshelves and went back outside to take some stuff out of the car. She took some blankets, the remaining food, and anything else useful inside. She went to prepare a couple of rooms they all could stay in since she wasn't sure how long they would need to stay here. 

      When she was done, Claire sat down on a chair in the parlor. She looked out the window and became lost in her thoughts. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that she was brought back to reality. She turned around to see that it was Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. 

     "Excuse me, but we were wondering just how long we were going to stay here," Violet said. 

     "Honestly, I'm not sure myself. I've requested help from Jacquelyn, so we wait until a trustworthy V.F.D. member arrives. We'll figure what will happen after that," Claire replied. 

     A day or two passed before anyone showed up. Claire was in the lounge when she heard the door open behind her. She stopped what she was doing and turned around to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. 

     "Jacques?" she asked, in disbelief. 

     "It's been a long time, Claire," he replied. 

     Claire finally felt relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out! Thanks for readings!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
